Sempiternal
by Oliviaax
Summary: No-war that takes place a year after Tris's Initiation. Tris, Four, Will and Christina are training new initiaties. Rated "T" for cursing, and slightly sexual content possibly in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

 _ **TRIS POV:**_

A year ago, today I chose Dauntless. A year ago I changed my whole life. I roll over, Tobias still fast asleep. I run my fingers over the Dauntless symbol on his back. I think back to a year ago and how I never thought I would end up falling in love with him, living with him, or spending the rest of my life with him. His body moves slightly, and I pause until his movement stops.

"Having fun, Tris?" His voice is groggy, and he is obviously still tired. I feel horrible for waking him up this early, when the choosing ceremony isn't for another two hours. "I'm sorry for waking you up, the ceremony isn't for another two hours." He turns to face me, his hands caressing my cheek as a faint smile takes over his face. He kisses my forehead and gets up, walking over to the kitchen, "Coffee?" He asks. I nod, and get up myself. The sun has barely become visible from his apartment, and I turn the lamp on for some light.

"Think there's gonna be Abnegation this year?" He asks. "No, Abnegation transfers are rare." I was the first transfer after Tobias, and I doubt there will be any more any time soon. He hands me some coffee, and I take a small sip. The taste of warm caramel fills my mouth and I smile. I quickly drink the cup and place it in the sink. "I'm going to go shower, then after you can shower. Then we can get food. Sounds good?" Tobias asks. I nod, and he presses a soft kiss against my lips before heading into the bathroom.

I scour the closet for something to wear. This year, me and Tobias decided to go by Four and Six, since it sounded better then my regular name. It takes me his whole shower to pick out a outfit, a tight red short sleeve shirt, black moto jeans, and red converse. I quickly hop into the shower, get changed and we head to the cafeteria.

 **-PAGEBREAK-**

 ** _TOBIAS POV:_**

Once we arrive at the cafeteria, almost every table is occupied. Me and Tris quickly make it over to the table , Zeke, Marlene, Christina, Will, Shauna and Lynn. Almost everyone has finished their breakfast. Uriah is hosting the ceremony, so he isn't with us. "Took you two long enough, a bit of morning fun?" Zeke winks as he finishes his sentence. Tris rolls her eyes. We still haven't had sex, yet.

"I'm going to grab us some strawberries and pancakes, O.K?" I ask Tris. "Sounds great" She replies with a smile. I kiss her forehead and go grab us food. I pile our plates high with chocolate chip pancakes and strawberries. I grab Tris a glass of her favorite chocolate milk and head back to the table. Everyone is laughing. Uriah is talking about how fun it is being a leader, and how hes happy with his choice. This year, Will and Christina are training Dauntless-borns aside from their regular jobs.

"Tris, you think there's gonna be any more stiffs like you?" Shauna teases. We all laugh. Most of us bet on which Dauntless-borns we think are gonna stay and which ones are gonna leave. "I can't wait to be big and scary like Four and scare the initiates." Tris says, with a slightly evil smile. I laugh, cause I know she is _far_ from intimidating. By the time me and Tris have licked our plates clean, it is already 6:30, with a half-hour left until the choosing ceremony, which Uriah has the luxury of hosting.

We get Uriah on a call, he is getting ready at his apartment, about to leave. "I'm kind of scared this year." Uriah says. "I have a big responsibility, what if i mispronounce a name? OR worse- My hair gets messed up?" His joke makes us laugh, and Marlene laughs into the phone. "You'll do fine." She reassures. Everyone nods in agreement. I've known Uriah since I met Zeke three years ago, and I know hes capable of a lot. Marlene hangs up, so Uriah can finish getting ready. "I think there will definitely be Candor!" Christina says with excitement. "I'd love to see some familiar faces." Marlene rolls her eyes. "We _DO NOT_ need more of you!" Tris giggles at Marlene's Joke

"I dare an initiate to question our names, I _dare them."_ I say fiercely, trying to not laugh at myself. Tris has softened me up, and I hope I'm not too nice to the initiates this year. They need to know who's boss. "Who's gonna be first jumper?" Lynn asks, which I don't think any of us had thought off yet. "DAUNTTTLESSSS" Zeke shrieks. The cafeteria is silent for a couple seconds before everyone returns to their food. "Last year it wasn't Dauntless, so why this year?" Will asks. "Dauntless is superior! I _know_ it'll be a Dauntless."

"I bet it's gonna be Corrine!" Zeke says, referring to one of the Dauntless-borns. Tris wrinkles her nose. "It's going to be a transfer, I know it." She says, with a hint of confidence in her voice. Casual conversation continues, until we realize it is 7:15, and we realize we missed part of the ceremony. We all scramble to go watch the ceremony, eager to see who chooses Dauntless.

 **-END OF CHAPTER 1-**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed, I wrote this in like 10-15 minutes. Next chapter will be a short one of the choosing ceremony and we meet the new transfers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2:**

 ** _TRIS POV:_**

We sit down at the T.V. There so far is 3 Erudite, and 2 Candor with 4 Dauntless-borns. We turn on the T.V Just as we see Corrine, a Dauntless-born, choosing Dauntless. Lynn whoops in joy as the next name is called. I can tell Uriah is proud of himself and trying to hide a goofy smile as he calls a name. "Jayde Tiker" A small, frail looking Amity girl gets up. She lets out a small yelp as she cuts the knife a bit too deep into her flesh. No hesitation in her movements, A loud sizzle echoes through the T.V. She's Dauntless now.

Everyone in the room becomes silent, not expecting a Amity transfer. Jayde takes her seat with the whooping Dauntless crowd. Uriah then calls another name, "Asher Tiker." They're twins, and I have a good feeling Asher will be Dauntless too. A decently large boy gets up, almost running over to the bowls.

I watch as Asher quickly slices his palm. There is definitely hesitation. His hand seems to loom over the Amity bowl, before quickly moving to Dauntless. "Asher Tiker, Dauntless." Zeke's jaw can be heard literally dropping. "Whaa-" He stutters. I watch as he peeks at the Amity section, probably looking at his parents, and the people he left behind. It's too late for him now. Uriah goes up the list of names, and more and more people make the hardest decision of their lives. He calls the last name. "Cassidy Albright." An Abnegation girl gets up.

A part of me thinks she'll transfer, while a part of me hopes she doesn't. I barely made it, so why would she?

I watch as the girl reluctantly walks up to the bowls. She scans her choices before picking up the knife. She slices her palm, cleanly and easily as if she had prepared for this moment. Quickly, with no hesitation, her hand goes over the coals. Dauntless. "Cassidy Albright, Dauntless." Uriah calls out. The crowd whoops as she hurries over to the Dauntless section. 5 total Candor, 3 total Erudite, 2 Amity, 1 Abnegation. 10 Transfers, 10 Dauntless Born.

"I'm surprised, I would never expect _two_ Amity transfers, let alone one!" Zeke says. Lynn quickly chimes in. "Abnegation, two years in a ROW? How crazy, Tris you have some competition." She teases me. I laugh. "I wasn't surprised about the transfers, I hoped for some variety." I say truthfully. I couldn't deal with just Candor and Erudite transfers. "Lets head to the net, we got some training to do." Will says. We all nod as we gather our things and head to the net

 **-PAGEBREAK-**

 ** _TRIS POV:  
_**

By the time we get to the net, we can hear the fading roar of the train leaving Dauntless. There is extremely loud chatter coming from above, and it's almost deafening. "SILENCE, INITIATES!" Eric's voice booms, and there is silence almost immediately. Eric's voice can no longer be heard as he speaks about jumping. "I bet an Amity is gonna jump, or Abnegation." I say, with confidence in my voice. I already know whats coming next. "DAUNTLESSS!" Zeke shrieks, hurting my eardrums. Tobias rolls his eyes at his best friend, and I giggle.

"I don't know about anyone else, but Candor all the way." Christina says. "If another one of you questions my name this year I swear I'll-" Tobias is interrupted by screams, which almost sounds like two people. Two red blurs are shown falling into the net. The Amity twins. Four goes into instructor mode as he rolls them out of the net. "Names, initiates." He says with his deep voice that I _love._ I watch as Asher brushes himself off. "I'm Asher and this is my sister, Jayde." Jayde recovers from the fall, and stands up straight smiling. "First jumpers, Jayde and Asher." The crowd seems confused, but cheers along as I usher the two to the side.

"Welcome to Dauntless." I smile as I speak, but not _too_ nice of a smile. I want to be intimidating.

Another scream echoes as a Dauntless falls into the net. Soon after, a Candor. Then a Erudite. Eventually, all the initiates are down. I take note of their names.

 **Transfers:**

 **Asher & Jayde (Amity)**

 **Atticus, Cole, Ashley, Sam & Brooklyn (Candor)**

 **John, Clementine & Delilah (Erudite)**

 **Cassidy (Abnegation)**

"Dauntless-borns, over here! Newbies, go over there." Christina yells. Everyone divides up, and we have our initiates for this year.

"Line up!" Four yells. They quickly comply, lining up in front us. "I'm Four, and this is Six. We will train you this year-" He gets interrupted by Cassidy. "Like the numbers?" I'm surprised a Candor didn't ask this. "Exactly like the numbers." I say, trying to be kind. She nods, probably feeling stupid for thinking anything else. "Today we're going to show you around, no training until tomorrow." Four finishes. He asks if there's any questions, and a Candor smart mouth named Ashley speaks up. "You gonna show us yourrr apartment?" She twirls her long blonde hair around her finger. I feel myself start to boil with rage, but I hold myself back. We want to keep us a secret.

I walk up close to her, and get in her face. She tries to not look scared, but I can tell she is. "Try to hit on either of us, and you'll end up factionless!" I try to not scream. Four motions for everyone to follow him, and Ashley is the last one to move. We first show them the pit, where everyone looks in awe at all the people and crazy activities we have going on. We travel from the tattoo parlor, to the training room and finally the dorms.

"This is where you will all be staying, pick any bed." I say, and point towards the washroom. "Toilets and showers over there. Today is a free day, but lunch time happens in about a hour. Change of clothes under the bed." I smile, it feels good to not be them.

"Welcome to Dauntless:

 **-END OF CHAPTER 2-**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this 1,000+ word chapter, if you want any one shot requests or requests for this story, PM ME! Next chapter coming soon.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**-CHAPTER 3-**

 ** _CASSIDY POV:_**

When I first jumped down into the net, I instantly recognized Beatrice. I don't think she recognized me, however. She was going to be training us with Tobias, who also didn't recognize me. They both were quite intimidating, and even scared me a bit. I wasn't, however, going to let anything ruin my life here. I had high hopes for my life here. Nobody knows that back in Abnegation I used to take the train to the old abandoned gym. There was old punching bags and some weights that I used to train. I've wanted to be Dauntless since I was 14, and that hasn't changed.

After they give us a small tour, I choose a bunk next to Jayde and Cassidy, with Brooklyn on top of me. Under our bunks were sets of clothes, seeming to be the same for both genders. I put on the tight, yet breathable black shirt with black pants and a type of jacket. I heard whistles from some of the guys as the girls changed, but I just flipped them off, which just earned me more whistles.

"Hey, Cassidy, do you know where the cafeteria is?" Jayde asked, with Asher behind her. I stared at him. He had the prettiest black hair with ice blue eyes. I shook myself out of my fantasy and responded to Jayde, "Nope, but we can find it together." Brooklyn, Cole, Sam and Atticus ask if they can all come and we set out in search of food. I took a sharp right and went down some stairs. We all ended up in the pit. I looked around, seeing many eyes on us. I heard some whistles and I quickly led the group into a passageway.

"That's it, I think!" Atticus says as he points to a bright-lit area with loud noise coming from that direction. We all walked in, looking around. I quickly spotted Four and Six sitting the leader, Uriah and some other people. "Lets find somewhere to sit." Cole suggested and we nodded in unison, grabbing an empty table next to the instructors. They gave us glances and went back to their conversation. I looked around, and saw a place to grab some food. We all got whatever we saw. Most foods i recognized, but had never eaten. I grabbed a slice of cake, and some potatoes cut into wedges, which I think are called fries.

I quickly made my way back to the table and sat down. "Abnegation huh?" Six asked me from across the table. I shook my head no. "Nope, not anymore." She nodded with a faint smile. "Good attitude, Cassidy. Keep that up during training and you might just do good here." She took a sip from her cup and ended the quick conversation. The group gave me a look. "Already making friends, it seems." Asher smiled, and I returned a smile back as i ate the food, amazed with how good it was, and I finished the rest of my meal in silence. Yeah, making friends, not like I'm gonna keep them when they find out I'm Divergent...

 _ **ASHER POV:**_

I watched Cassidy as she ate. She seemed to already be adjusting to the life of Dauntless. I looked around, seeing what everyone here was like. I spotted some other transfers at another table, laughing and talking like us. I heard a loud snort, which could only be from my sister laughing. I looked and saw Cassidy holding the large piece of cake in her bare hands. "No no no, you use a fork, cut it into small pieces then eat it." Jayde explained, and Cassidy nodded, smiling with her adorable smile. I was startled as i heard loud banging, I looked around and saw people banging their glasses against the table. What the fuck is happening?

It stopped and I followed everyone's gaze up to the balcony. There stood the leaders, Max, Eric, and Uriah. Uriah spoke, "Welcome, Dauntless, as well as the new transfers. I'm one the leaders, Uriah. On behalf of all of us, I'd like you welcome to Dauntless our 13 new transfers!" Everyone banged their cups again, loudly. "I would like to announce a new change to training. Last year, about half the initiates got cut from dauntless, meaning they become factionless. This year, that will not be the case. Only 5 members will be cut, for a total of 19 new members!" I heard mumbling from Four's table. The leaders talked more about what I considered nonsense, and then we all put our dishes away and went back to the dorms.

We spent most of our time today chilling and talking. I was talking to Sam and Cole when I snuck over to Cassidy and whispered in her ear, "Wanna go to the tattoo parlor, see what they got?" She nodded reluctantly as we went out of the dorm. It took us a while, but we found the tattoo parlor. "Wow, so many options.." Cassidy said in awe. I saw the girl behind the counter come towards us, "And you can request custom ones, too." She said. We nodded and kept looking around. Cassidy quickly took a liking to a symbol she found.

"What does it mean?" I asked. She smiled, "Strength, in Chinese, which is a old language they used to use. I'm gonna get it small. on my wrist." I nodded, liking the idea. She showed the girl Tori it, and she quickly got to work. Very quickly, she finished it. Cassidy smiled. "Free, just cause you're new." She thanked Tori as she added on that it was almost curfew, and we should return to the dorms. Taking her advice, we left.

By the time we got back to the dorms, it was 7:56, and everyone seemed wide awake, talking about what tomorrow would have in store for us. at 8 P.M Sharp, one of the Dauntless-born trainers came in and yelled "Lights out!" and shut the lights off. I laid in bed, trying to sleep. I was happy with my choice, I didn't belong in Amity. I have a whole new life

 **-END OF CHAPTER 3-**

 **I hope you liked the initiate POV, Next chapter will probably be in Tobias's POV. BTW these past 3 chapters I have done in one day cause the ideas keep flowing!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**-CHAPTER 4-**

 _ **TRIS POV:**_

I'm 100 percent sure my favorite part about today will be seeing the faces when we wake these kids up at 6:30 in the morning. Me and Four are standing outside the dorms, about to ring the bell waking them up. I wait for the clock to turn 6:30, and I rush him. Four hits the bell about 5 times, and the initiates shoot out of bed, startled. "Training starts at 7:30, don't be late or you'll be factionless!" I yell, loudly. "Grab breakfast, change and shower before it's too late." I add. We walk outside to see Christina and Will outside the other dorms, laughing.

"That was SO MUCH FUN!" Christina yelps in joy. I laugh with her, holding Tobias's hand. "Lets go get breakfast." Will suggests and we head to the cafeteria. We sit down at a table. The boys go to get us all food, and me and Christina engage in some "girl talk." as she calls it.

"Did you guys have sex yet? Me and Will did, it hurt a lot, but it felt so good after! You just _HAVE_ to, Tris!" She blabbers on until Tobias and Will come back, and I kiss Tobias, thanking him for his return. Just as we kiss, Clementine walks in with some other initiates. "Wow, you guys are a thing, who would've thought?" She twirls her hair as Delilah and John mutter that they told her so. Clementine rolls her eyes and walks away. I make a mental cheering noise.

Soon, more people flutter in, including our big, goofy leader Uriah. "AHHHHHH" He screams as he tackles Tobias. Everyone is dying of laughter, surprised by the attack. "Tonight, my place, Candor and Dauntless, invite the initiates!" He sat down, took a big bite of my pancakes. I playfully shoved him as we ate. "We haven't done that in a while, sounds fun!" Shauna says, with agreement from Zeke and Lynn. "I can't wait to abuse them..." Zeke mutters under his breath, intentionally making it loud so we'd hear. Tobias chuckles as he checks his watch, saying its time to leave. We say our goodbyes and head to the training room.

By the time we get there, its 7:29 and almost every initiate is there besides Cassidy. The alarm on my phone rings at 7:30 just as Cassidy walks in. "Try to be earlier, remember our warning" I reminded her and she nodded. "Today we are going to just be using punching bags. Tomorrow we fight in the ring. This year, initiation will only be a bit over a week long, so we are going to be going very quick. Try to keep up." Four explains.

I watched Tobias demonstrate the correct fighting stance, and showing some punches and kicks. "Everyone, grab a punching bag and go!" He shouts, and everyone complies.

I walked over to Tobias and stood in front of him. "Did you know about the cut reduction?" I asked. He shook his head no. I wasn't going to complain, I was happy about it. I glanced around at the initiates. Clementine was glaring at us, angry that I was this close to him. I turned back to Tobias. "Fuck it." I pressed my lips firmly against his mouth and wrapped my arms around his neck. His arms soon found their place on my hips. I pulled away looking around, and the initiates stopped staring. "KEEP PUNCHING!" I yelled loudly.

I walked over to Atticus first. His punches were powerful, especially his right hook. I stared at him as he punched. His face was like Tobias's. "Is something wrong?" Atticus asked. I shook my head, I had just stared for too long.

After what seemed like forever, It was 2PM and we had the ranks:

 **1\. Atticus**

 **2\. Jayde**

 **3\. Cassidy**

 **4\. John**

 **5\. Cole**

 **6\. Clementine**

 **7\. Asher**

 **8\. Sam**

 **9\. Brooklyn**

 **10\. Ashley**

Some of them seemed happy, while others like Brooklyn weren't. "Tomorrow we do fights, so pick up the pace if you want to stay here." I say. "Also later, report to apartment 3L, All of you at 6PM. Dismissed!" I watch as they walk out of the room, evidently tired out from today's work. I turn to face Tobias. He has a smile on his face. To my own surprise, I firmly press my lips against his. I don't kiss him like this a lot, But I love it so much more. Soon, I'm against the wall, our lips still locked together. "I. Love. You." I mutter between breaths.

He pulls away, and I frown. "Did you forgot we're in a public place?" He laughs, and I inspect our surroundings. I completely forgot we were in the training room where anybody could walk in on us during any second. He brushes my hair out of my face with thumb and kisses my forehead. "I love you Beatrice Prior."

"I love you more, Tobias Eaton."

 **-END OF CHAPTER 4-**

 **I JUSTTTT realized i'm half in past tense half not i'm so so so sorry if that confuses anyone just let me know LMAOO. I'll continue if you review and tell me how it is (: Also, SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT!  
**


End file.
